


Betrayal

by Querion



Series: Struggles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, feelings of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Nzuri has made a mess of a situation and does not know how to sort it out.





	Betrayal

Nzuri stood before her lover and attempted to make eye contact. Her blue gaze which once captivated the older blue gray gaze seemed to have lost its charm. Nzuri sighed and crouched next to the nest she built in preparation of the new cub`s birth. Vyeo had just arrived with more berries and fish which she was now preparing for dinner.

"I cannot fault the cub, he or she is only a child but you neglected to inform me of this fact. I don`t know what to make of our relationship. You betrayed me, Nzuri." She said sadly.

 


End file.
